


The Fall of Daniel Fenton

by AParticularlyInsaneIndividual



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Darkness, Fate Worse Than Death, Grimdark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Preventing a Bad Future, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Saltiness, Scat, Time Travel, Torture, Viewer Discretion strongly advised, Vomiting, Watersports, Written for Torture rather than Kinks, do not read while eating, hate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyInsaneIndividual/pseuds/AParticularlyInsaneIndividual
Summary: Danny Fenton finds himself depowered and in the clutches of an individual cloaked in darkness. Turns out, what this figure has in store for him is far worse than anything he could have ever imagined. By the end, he finds himself praying for death. A death, that will never come.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Fall of Daniel Fenton

_Wha-what the?_

_Wh-where am I?_

When his crystal blue eyes opened, he became horrified. 

He was not in his bedroom. Nor was he even in his house, or any other place that he recognized for that matter. All that the young light-skinned and raven haired Daniel Fenton could see was that he was in a humid, damp room with the entrances of two large pipes situated over his head - one in front of his face, the other in back. His ankles and wrists were chained to the wall, and his entire body was stripped bare - the only thing saving him from the embarrassment of being exposed being the fact no other soul appeared to be in the room.

However, the feeling of the damp concrete floors was not pleasant for the bottoms of his feet, nor did he trust the fact that said flooring appeared to have been stained black by various substances over the years - and for that matter the concrete walls of this room were just as stained, with various shades of grey, black, brown and even soft greens. That’s not to mention the slight yet horrid odor that his nose picked up, or the distant sound of running water from beyond the darkness outside the range of the small light dangling above his head.

After analyzing his situation and location, he quickly started to narrow down which one of his various enemies could have placed him here, evidently choosing to attack the ‘halfa’ while he slept rather than face him on the actual battlefield. 

“Alright, haha, very funny Skulker!” Danny shouted into the abyss surrounding him, “I don’t know what kind of sick kinks you’re trying to get off to right now, but show yourself now so we can get this over with!”

He received no response.

Not even the ghost hunter’s trademark laughter, nor his saying of the world ‘welp’.

Danny’s eyes widened, and blinked for a bit, as he processed the absence of his foe - though he quickly jumped to conclusions featuring his other ghostly opponents:

“Alright...Spectra? Walker? Technus? Desiree? Or is it that Mummy Guy or Dragon Prince?”

That’s when he did get a response:

“Funny how you mention ‘dragons’, ghost boy.”

“Alright, now I know how to - AGH!” The moment he tried to activate his ghost powers, he was met with a painful electric shock, earning out of him several high pitched, agonizing screams. The voice of his new foe only laughed as it approached, and it was then that it dawned on Danny that he had a metallic collar around his neck, though the technology was not anything Technus or Skulker could have invented, it was either human or alien, though either way highly advanced, with green flashing lights surrounding his head.

It also dawned on him that the voice belonged to none of his previous enemies. Though the figure remained just outside of Danny’s ability to see, the voice itself was that of a feminine adult - just not any voice that Danny recognized. All Danny could make out from the darkness was a pair of near sky blue eyes, just like his own - only far colder. His heart now racing as the shock finally stopped, Danny angrily addressed his captor:

“Who are you? What are you doing? And why are you doing this?!”

“Oh, that’s right, you don’t know yet” the figure remarked, though still pausing as if to purposely drag this conversation out:

“What don’t I know yet? And it better not be a math equation!”

“Of all the people my dragon’s faced in battle, I can’t believe that you are the one who slayed him. I’d be impressed if you didn’t let yourself get captured so ridiculously easily.”

“Your dragon?” Danny asked as he struggled to break from his chains, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh alright, fine, I suppose it doesn’t matter if I explain this to you or not since your fate is already sealed” the figure said in an almost condescending tone as she began to walk around the perimeter of the darkness, Danny’s eyes having to follow the sound of her footsteps as she continued on, “You don’t know me, but I know you. As the man who kills the American Dragon.”

“Okay, okay” Danny said with a sigh of what appeared to be relief for a moment, “I see what’s happening now….look, the person your looking for has already been-”

“I know about your alternate future self” the figure interjected him with, “And if I was after _him_ , I would have _gone_ after him.”

“What? I would _never_ kill _anyone!_ ”

“Oh, I beg to differ on that” the figure callously remarked, still pacing in the darkness around the superhero, “You murdered him in cold blood, actually. Just to turn him into one of those ghosts so you could suck him into a thermos, almost as though his life was meaningless to you. Unbeknownst to you, without him New York City’s magical community became an absolute hellhole.His enemies started tearing up the city not long after the news of his death broke. Medusa and her Sisters, Hobgoblin gangs, Eli Pandarus, Tiburon, they all divided New York City up between themselves, with the latter going about flooding half the city. I can’t count how many innocent people died because of what _you_ did. Even the American Dragon’s little sister, a little girl, died trying to fight them off. Something she would have had support with doing, had it not been for _you_ , and your _carelessness_. Including my parents. ”

“I have literally no idea who any of those people are, but why would I just let New York City fall to a bunch of villains, even if I did kill someone that would’ve stopped them?”

“Evidently, you were too busy beating up the souls of deceased people in Amity Park to care” the figure retorted. 

“Okay, well, I’m sorry, alright? Now that I know what happens if I do it, I won’t do it, and you can go back to your own time period and LET ME OUT OF HERE!”

“You honestly expect me to just let you go?” the figure leered, “Oh no, Ghost Boy. You see, me and the American Dragon may have had our differences, even in the end, but what you did not only ruined my home, killed both his and my families, but it dishonored me. As complicated as our relationship was, if there was anyone that was going to kill him - it was going to be _me_.”

“What kind of relationship is _that_?”

“When I was your age, it was sweeter and stable. But, disagreements happen. I won’t bore you with the details because I know you don’t care, just as you didn’t care when you killed him.”

“Lady, please, for real” Danny remarked, trying desperately to talk his way out of this situation , “I’m sorry for killing him, even though I haven’t even done it yet! And if I did, I would feel bad about it! I would care! Especially if all that happened because of it!”

“That’s cute” the figure remarked, “It almost reminds me of what your girlfriend said, before I decapitated her.”

Hearing those words made Danny’s eyes glow angrily green, he yet again made himself get viciously electrocuted by the inhibitor collar as he tried desperately to activate his powers - to no avail. What he had just heard infuriated him to no end however, forcing him to thrash about trying with every ounce of his strength to break free from the chains, though to no avail. Fenton was not strong enough to break free, and Phantom was unable to be summoned. Only once Danny had realized that and dropped his head in a panting, exhausted defeat did the figure mock him:

“Are you done yet? You probably figured out that collar prevents you from activating your powers. Huntsclan technology.”

“Huntsclan?”

“After what you did, the decision that made me and the American Dragon lose our stability was easy to make. Not only did I need my sister back, but the Huntsmaster saw the value in assisting me in my revenge. After that, the hard part was tracking you down, you and everything that was close to you. I spared no one. I did not stop until your entire city burned to the _ground_.”

Danny glared angrily at where the figure’s voice came from as he learned what she did to his friends and family, even if it was most certainly their future versions. All he could say to her was an angered yell:

“Then you’re no better than me!”

“Fair criticism, admittedly” the figure almost rolled her eyes, “But the thing is, I don’t _care_ if I’m better than you or not. I came to this time to finish my revenge.”

“And what if my future self comes in and stops you, hm? What if Clockwork-”

“Considering how much damage your actions do to the future, I wouldn’t count on him to help you _this_ time. As for your future self, well one of them is still sealed away while the other one I have already slain.”

“If you already killed me, then why are you here?”

“Because it took nearly the entire Huntsclan to actually take you down. In the effort alone both the Huntsmaster and my own sister died trying to see you finally neutralized. I couldn’t live with that. Time travelling here, to finish you before you could ruin the world, was the only way to make a world truly worth living in.”

“That makes no sense! How is killing me going to make the world worth living in? What’s the rest of the world like? If it’s just New York that got messed up, aren’t you being a little selfish here?”

“Don’t lecture me about what is and isn’t selfish, ghost boy!” the figure snapped, “With how small of a city Amity Park is and how rarely your enemy ghosts seem to stray from it, I’d honestly say that you are in no such moral high ground.”

“Uh, yeah, I’d beg to differ on that.”

“Because of you, I lost my family. Because of you, New York City fell to ruin. Because of you, millions of innocent people were either turned to stone, enslaved, or viciously slaughtered. Because of you, the American Dragon died. All because of you, and your arrogance.”

It was then that a rumbling was heard from the pipes situated above Danny’s head, both him and the figure looked up in their direction, with Danny’s eyes widening in more of a horrified curiosity as the figure gained a look of pure sadism within her’s. The smirk that was on her face could be felt well by the halfa as she mocked him but one final time:

“It appears that justice is finally arriving. I knew bean burrito day was going to yield the best results.”

“Bean...Burrito day?”

With the pipes above him churning and rumbling, Danny’s eyes only had seconds to widen before he realized just what his fate was to be, as a splash of truly disgusting splattered all over his face. It didn’t take long to realize what the foul smelling, brown substance smearing his face and body was, with logs and blobs of it either sticking to the beautiful cheeks of his face, or gathering by his feet on the ground. Some of it even went into his mouth once he gasped as the polluted water poured onto him, and his reflexes unknowingly caused him to swallow it.

Once he processed that he had been pelted with and ingested human feces of course, not only did he scream at the top of his young lungs, but he also vomited out of pure reflexes - forcing back up the shit that he had swallowed, but coated in vomit as it joined the growing pile by the boy’s feet. Of course, some of the shit that came back up was still within his mouth and throat, forcing him to shiver and gag as he tasted it.

He couldn’t taster neither bean nor burrito.

Only human shit.

He remembered the taste from the brief ‘preview’ he got after losing that bet with Dash. It was a taste that he never in a million years wanted to relive, and now here he was getting the full feature. His face turned green out of the disgust he was feeling. Worst yet, was what the figure in the darkness said to him, just as the pipe behind his head started churning:

“And now let’s see what pipe number two has to offer.”

It was piss.

A stream of toilet water mixed with thick layers of piss. It washed away some of the shit as it smacked onto the back of Danny’s head and as a result wetted his hair, but the taste and smell of piss was so strong that it didn’t stop Danny from gagging and screaming:

“AGH! Ngh! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!”

He screamed and he screamed:

“HELP! SOMEONE! SOME CRAZY PSYCHO BITCH IS PELTING ME WITH LITERAL SHIT! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE HELP!”

The only response was another churning of the pipes, before both of them splashed him with toilet water mixed now with feces. Now his back was well smeared and stained, even his cute little rump. Pieces of toilet paper stained with shit stuck to his hair, and massive brown sausage-shaped turds landed directly into his mouth, breaking in half when he desperately tried to close it so as to not take in the entire piece. He tried to spit the rest out once the taste and smell hit him, though needless to say he still vomited yet again anyway. Even worse was that he discovered on the ground a used, bloodied tampon as well. 

He vomited a second time, not even wanting to know where that thing had been. Or perhaps he was vomiting because of the shit, piss and vomit coated ground that his feet were now bathing in - with the smell being even worse for his poor unfortunate nose.

He didn’t even get any time to search the darkness surrounding him for the vile figuring doing this - just as he tried to do so, another round of churning occurred, and he was pelted with a vile mixture of toilet water, feces, urine and even things such as blood, dirty toilet paper, used tampons and even the vomit of other people. All of it pouring onto him, with some of it entering his mouth - as if the taste of feces and urine alone wasn’t enough to make him gag, vomit and cry. 

However, crying only made things worse for him - as it left his mouth open to the next round of waste. Having half a gallon of feces in his mouth before long, it wasn’t long until his throat was incredibly sour from how much he vomited it back up - even if doing so stained his entire throat with particles of stubborn shit, let alone the inner walls of his mouth.

That’s not to even mention his once beautiful locks of raven hair, now not only drooping down due to how wet it was, but now reeking of shit, piss and urine while particles of shit stained it. Between ‘rounds’, pieces of toilet paper stained with blood, shit or sometimes even both would stick to his locks as well, and unbeknownst to him some of it actually became tangled and did not wash away when the next pouring came in.

Some of the feces even had remnants of food in them, whether it be pieces of corn, beans, or even what looked to be pieces of plants. He could taste none of it however - he could only taste and smell the fecal matter. He did not want to be alive.

This went on for roughly half an hour.

A full thirty minutes of the most vile shower imaginable, all while his completely bare feet soaked in the most foul mixture of substances that was humanly possible.

After intervals roughly every five minutes, sometimes slightly later and sometimes slightly sooner, Danny’s once beautiful light skin was tainted with shit brown and various shades of vomit, with the urine proving to be inadequate for completely washing it all away. Nor helping with the smell, for he truly smelled awful at this point. He did not need to check his stained armpits, he knew he smelled just as the vile mess that his feet were jammed in. 

The only solace for him was that it appeared he was receiving a break, allowing him to catch his breath and have moments of silence for himself. However, his voice was no longer as clear as it was thirty minutes ago - his screaming did a number on his throat, not helped by the various things that found their way into his mouth. His throat felt sore, and his voice was now becoming weak and hoarse, rendering his ability to cry for help virtually depleted.

“Help….me….please…” he managed to cry out, though as to be expected there was no response. Not even from the figure.

However, what he did hear was the sound of scraping, followed by what sounded like the moving of bricks. Looking up weakly, the boy gazed out into the dark abyss surrounding him and pleadingly spoke between gags and coughs:

“Please...s-stop....I...I promise...I won’t kill...him….the dragon, please….I’m sorry…”

There was no response, only the continued sounds of scraping and bricks clattering together. He could not see just what the figure was doing, but whatever work it was - it was being done quietly. Danny wanted to angrily shout, but his attempt was barely louder than a mild speaking voice:

“Just, kill me damnit!” he tried to exclaim, begging for death rather than this continued torture, “Stop doing this, please! Just kill me, don’t do this!”

It was then that he finally received a response, though the figure did not stop her construction work, instead speaking to him in a calm and practically tranquil tone of voice:

“That’s the beauty of this, ghost boy. I can’t truly kill you. You can’t truly die, you’d just become a full ghost. However, that does mean that any incurable disease you contract will stay with you and your body forever. In other words, you will be here for a long, long time. Not only getting bathed in human waste from your own Casper High peers, but feeling as your own body betrays you and tortures you from the inside. You will beg for a death that will never come. Living forever in a growing cesspool of piss, shit and a whole lot else.”

She then placed the final brick in the latest layer of bricks, and moved on to the next. Danny could not see it, but just out of his vision she was constructing a wall of bricks around every single possible pathway leading to him, with the bricks being made of refined unicorn horn - ensuring that no living soul would ever be able to reach him once the wall was complete. 

All he could do was continue to scream and plead in vain, even as his voice continued to perish due to the use it was getting; soon he wouldn’t be able to do even that.

“PLEASE!” he screamed, pushing his lungs and throat to the absolute limit as tears streamed from his reddened, bloodshot eyes “I BEG OF YOU! I PROMISE I WON’T KILL THE AMERICAN DRAGON! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST STOP THIS PLEA-”

And so, the next round started. His tears and cries for mercy or even death were answered only by urine and feces pouring down onto him in the form of a foul smelling, polluted waterfall. 

He swallowed a lot of it this time, both the liquified shit and the urine as well as the toilet water containing it. All of it going through his mouth, down his throat, and into his already tortured and virtually cleaned out stomach. He vomited of course, but just as he did another round filled his mouth and smeared nearly his entire naked body with another coat of it all.

While only going on for roughly a few minutes, it felt like it went on for hours. Hours of being showered in human waste, forced to devour some of it, only to spit it back out in disgust - only to further have said waste pile up at his feet, which by now where hidden in a disgusting mass of the combined bile and other rotting juices.

By the time the wall was down to put a few final bricks, the boy could hardly find it within himself to speak. Only gurgle and groan in pure disgust and pain. In the hours that it took for the figure’s work to be done, Danny was up to his ankles in a vomit-shit-piss mess on the floor, with bloodied tampons and even used condoms visible among the revolting mass. 

All across his throat and mouth, both inside and out, blood-red and puss-filled sores began to form, surrounded by a horrendously itchy rash that he simply couldn’t relieve due to his arms wrists and ankles having been restrained - also causing irritation as well as general pain due to how long he’d been desperately struggling against restraints. That’s not to mention the sores and rashes that were just beginning to form on the rest of his body, or the fact his once beautiful blue eyes were now red and bloodshot due to having such horribly putrid, polluted water make contact with them. They were watering, though it only caused him more pain to have those tears stream down his once beautiful, now filthy and pimple covered face.

Once she was placing in the final break, just before it made contact with the plaster, the figure decided to pull it away just to say some final words to her victim, of course in a mocking tone of voice:

“I’m afraid this is the last day I’ll be revelling in your misery, ‘Shitty’ Phantom” she said coldly, “It was fun these past two days, watching you wallow in the filth of your own peers, but now our work here is done. I would say I’d love to do this again sometime, but I’m afraid you’ll be staying here for the rest of your days, to think about the choices you have and would have made. Sayonara, you piece of shit.”

Just before Danny could let out a final scream of anguish in the direction of her voice, she placed the final brick into its place and at long last silenced him.

Mere moments later, she heard from above her another churning and rumbling of the pipes. She could no longer hear Danny’s screams of anguish and horror, but she had them enough times to perfectly picture them in her mind nonetheless. 

Taking a deep breath as she stood up straight and relished in her triumph, she decided to walk away from the situation - leaving the once beloved halfa superhero to his ‘ _meal_ ’. 

It was not a very long walk through the sewers beneath Casper High, only a few short minutes before she emerged in the basement of the school via a secret entrance she herself had created - one that blended in seamlessly with the floor. The light of the basement revealed her form: the Huntsmistress. A wine red military uniform with a matching ninja-esque mask, a dark cape draping from the back of her shoulders, and a dragon skull to serve as a helmet. Her blue eyes were joined by a head of blonde hair, though most of it was hidden by her mask. Her body was that of a full grown woman, of a slender yet both muscular and almost hourglass body build.

However, she couldn’t go out into the school halls looking like this - and so soon did she have to unleash her flowing, waving blonde hair and beautiful adult face by taking off the mask and following suit with the rest of her attire - tucking it away into a briefcase before walking out into the halls of the school dressed in a contemporary business suit - a wine red skirt and matching blazer, with a bland collared shirt underneath, though it was left ‘fashionably’ unbuttoned.

Naturally, her stunning appearance attracted the attention of the male students’ wandering eyes - especially those of the football team as they passed by in the hall. Some, such as star quarterback Dash Baxter, even whistled in her direction - though being a grown woman and a woman with self respect, she ignored him completely.

She did however smirk when she saw that a few of the more ‘minor’ school athletes, such as a red-headed basketball player and at least three football players rushed passed her holding their stomachs, a clear sign that they unknowingly had a special ‘delivery’ for the young hero trapped beneath the school.

She still could hear his screams, groans and cries in the darkest reaches of her mind.

On her way out of the school and into the sunlight of the day outside, she walked by multiple missing people posters that had been scattered throughout Amity Park. All of them for the boy who ultimately would never be found.

She herself accepted whatever it was that fate had in store for her. She gracefully looked up to the sky above as she felt the impacts of her changes to the timeline taking place - she smiled happily as she felt her body fading away into nothing, without leaving so much of a trace. She had gotten her revenge - Daniel Fenton finally got what he deserved.

* * *

Months had passed since Danny Phantom had vanished from Amity Park, and despite the city’s initial fears of anarchy, thanks to the work of Valerie Grey and Danielle Phantom, things actually went on quite normally for the city even without its original ghost-themed hero. It was as though by the end of his tenure, the Phantom boy wasn’t even necessary at all. Eventually, everyone except for Danny’s own friends and family had forgotten about him and moved on, as though he was not even worth dwelling on.

It was summer vacation, after all, and all of the students of Casper High had far better things to do.

Though the Huntsmistress had long since vanished, what she left behind remained. Danny remained underneath casper high, with the plumbing system of the school re-routed to two pipes that spewed their contents onto the poor boy chained beneath them - trapped behind a wall of bricks made of unicorn horn, practically incapable of being rescued. Having been trapped in this predicament since August and now facing May and June, his appearance was absolutely dreadful.

He was, for lack of a better term, emaciated. Having only the waste products of the student body to eat be it feces, urine, used tampons, or even - as he found out after football practice - used shower water, meant that his body grievously lacked proper nutrition to sustain his once healthy weight. The skin around his face and body had shrunken, revealing the shape and form of his bones themselves, making him look like a skeleton with a coat of flesh over itself. A coat of flash covered in pimples, cysts, warts, sores and rashes - with some of the blemishes actually proving to be open, either popping and squirting out their puss or oozing the fluid out instead. Either way, around those specific blemishes tended to be violently painful rashes, infections brought out by what the boy was exposed to.

That’s not to mention the fact that his eyes were virtually useless - a deep bloodshot red with dark circles under them, from what could be seen with the light above his head, itself on it’s final few weeks of life before soon it would leave him in eternal darkness.

Around his meatless knees was the pile of filth that his feet were long ago jammed in. His legs were so numb that he didn’t even know if he had feet anymore, he only knew that if he did, they were hidden in that now knee-high pile of urine, feces, vomit and various other waste products that formed beneath him. His raw, dried out nose had already either grown used to the putrid odor, or perhaps became completely incapable of smell entirely. He wasn’t sure.

Other piles of waste filled various corners of the custom made room that he was trapped in, with the used toilet and shower water, liquified feces and urine slowly filling the chamber up the more usage the plumbing system received. Though it was only about as high as Danny’s ankles at the current moment, the boy knew that it wasn’t going to go down so long as he was completely enclosed. If the woman who did this to him was right, his body would actually force him to live to see the foul waters reach his head.

He would have cried, he would have screamed, he would have struggled and thrashed. But yet, by now, he had given up on that. Not only was his willpower in general just gone, long since shattered as his emaciated body was only alive due to his ghost half forcing it to be so, but his mouth was incapable of anything other than gurgles and groans. The area around his lips, the inside of his mouth and even the deep reaches of this throat were absolutely covered in blistering, infected sores. Sometimes, he could taste the puss that oozed from them. There were so many of them at this point that he could hardly breath, let alone talk. Yet the ghost half of his body refused to let him suffocate.

Instead, it forced him to remain alive.

His fail safe had just become his worst nightmare. Living forever itself was not a curse, but living forever both alone and in a cesspool of human waste, was a fate _far_ worse than death could ever hope to be.

All he could do was pray that a being capable of killing him would find him sometime soon, and end the misery he was subjected to - though he doubted the beings he had in mind would be so merciful.

Even being torn asunder by his evil alternate future self would be better than his horrific fate. Literally wallowing in both his and other people’s filth, forced to actually eat some of it for sustenance and watch as a pool of putrid waters slowly filled the chamber he was trapped within - destined to eventually drown him. All the while knowing full well the nightmarishly painful state of his body, the only unknown being how many horrid diseases he had contracted over these past few months. Diseases he would be forced to carry with him for the rest of his days.

All while he prayed for the death that would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Death Battle


End file.
